Fantasia
by ulquiorrii
Summary: Because their relationship is not bound to any conventional form. HayatoXOC


**It's not like it matters, but I watched Jane Campion's _The Piano _last night. I'm not yet finished with it yet, actually, but it's a really good movie. You guys should check out its soundtrack by Michael Nyman; it's wonderful :D**

**Oh, and for those who are curious, _fantasia_ is a musical term which refers to a musical composition whose structure is not restricted by conventions.  
**

* * *

**1. Note-worthy**

It was a single note at first, and then it became a scale. The seemingly rambles of notes soon started making sense, and he was transfixed at the music that reached his ears.

**2. Disturbance**

The music was cut short abruptly, her hands landing on all the wrong keys. She looked up in an instant, her eyes meeting his. "Can I help you?"

For a moment, he was taken aback by the subtle defiance in her voice, and shrugged.

"I just wanted to know where the music was coming from," he said as he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets.

**3. Amusement**

The girl was meticulous with her playing. Just a single mistake and she'd start all over from the first page. Every once in a while, he'd see her frown uncharacteristically or sigh in exasperation. He'd stare at her for a few moments but she'd never look up.

**4. Wrong Turn**

"You're not allowed to smoke here, you know." She blurted out all of a sudden, her expression serious but gentle.

He smirked, "What are you, one of that asshole-of-a-prefect's minions?" he blew a puff of smoke and stared at her defiantly. "I'll smoke when I want to."

She stared at him evenly over the piano, "It's either you get that stick out of your mouth and throw it out of the window or get out of this room."

There was no real threat in her voice, nor was there any real anger. He continued to stare at her until she sighed, stood up and left the room instead.

He huffed. _Stupid_. He didn't care. He didn't care at all. And he didn't want to.

**5. Wasted**

He still went to the music room every afternoon. Yet, every time, he'd ask himself what was he doing there. He'd hang out by the window for a few moments and then leave, irritated.

**6. Agreement**

"Oi," he called out.

"Hey," still no response.

"Woman!" she turned around and he almost stumbled on his walk. "Look when someone calls you, will 'ya?"

"I have a name—"

"Look," he took a deep breath and jumbled on the words in his head. "You can go back to the music room now, alright."

She blinked once and stared at him with a confused expression. He then walked away before she could even form a response.

**7. In media res**

There was never a formal introduction. He just went their while she played. Occasionally, he would ask her to play something. Soon enough, she learned to recognize him as the 'guy who likes requesting songs'. She didn't really mind, though.

**8. Fascination**

She sat beside him and spread her left hand on the table, mimicking the way his right hand was positioned. He eyed her as she curiously looked from one hand to another.

Suddenly, her lips curled into a tiny smile, enjoying some sort of a private joke.

"My fingers are shorter."

**9. Moments**

_Sometimes, people say a lot of stupid things_ _that I want to just shut them out with my music_, she told him one time.

_Damn straight_, he smirked back.

**10. Adagio**

"Why do you come here every afternoon?" he asked, his voice bored.

She looked at him briefly over the piano and then back again to the keys. "The same reason why you do, too."

She looked over at him again and saw him narrow his eyes at her. She gave him a soft chuckle, "Because I want to relax," her lips were still curved into a smile. "And some people need to, as well, so I'm helping them out."

**11. Mediator**

"I never got to know your name." The words just flew out of his mouth.

She stopped playing and blinked once, and then smiled.

"I guess it's alright. We both love music, and that's all that matters."

He flinched suddenly and he couldn't understand why.

_It's not the only thing that matters, _some part of him seemed to say.

**12. Action**

He watched her as she closed her eyes and gently swayed with the music's melody, her fingers gracing each key effortlessly and flawlessly. He watched as she gently opened her eyes, her lips forming a smile.

_Damn it_, he cursed under his breath, forcing his eyes to stick somewhere else.

**13. Waiting**

"You never told me you play the piano, too."

His cheeks suddenly went warm and he forced himself to look at her, "Why should I?"

"You should've played even once, at least," she said, smiling.

He snorted.

"You never let me take my turn."

**14. For No Reason**

That day was different. Instead of going home earlier, she found him standing outside by the gates, waiting for her.

"You forgot something?" she asked, smiling serenely.

"Tsk," he frowned as he turned his back to her. "I decided I'll walk you home."

**15. Cigarettes**

Her presence was just like her music; it was stimulating and comforting, in a way, and he started seeking more of it.

**16. First Words**

"So this is your girlfriend, Hayato!" Takeshi blurted out before he'd got the chance to blow his head off.

"Shut up, baseball freak, she's not my girlfriend—"

"Wow, she's pretty!"

"We heard you play the piano really well."

"Gokudera told us a lot of things about you!"

"Didn't know you've got good tastes, Gokudera."

He face-palmed himself and wondered at how his day could go anyway worse than this. She couldn't help but laugh at her annoyed friend.

**17. Difficult**

"Play for me," she said as she looked at him intently.

He looked away with a frown on his face. He didn't like it when she does that, looking at him straight in the eye.

"Please?"

**18. Dreaming**

"Sometimes, I wish I was mute," he looked at her suddenly while she played random notes on the piano with a mirthless smirk. "So that people won't expect me to talk, and they'd just listen to me playing the piano."

He was studying her face with a not-so-serious expression when she suddenly turned to look at him. "Yes, just like what you do…"

**19. Cadenza**

He flexed his fingers over the keys and took a deep breath, before he laid his hands down on the piano. He let the music reverberate in the room and he saw her smiling contentedly, looking at his swift hands with a peaceful look on her face.

He closed his eyes and slowly smiled as well.

**20. Beat**

For once, she started looking forward to her afternoon walk back to her house. She felt her heart stop as she saw him leaning against the school gate like he always did.

**21. Allegro**

"You're awfully cheerful today," he looked at her amusingly.

"Of course," she smiled. "We're going to watch a piano concerto!"

He stared at her silly grin, which he'd normally find irritating on any other person, and he couldn't help but return her smile back.

**22. Two is Better than One**

She slowed her playing down when she saw him sit beside her at the piano and attempted on a duet. He managed to catch up quickly and she smiled.

**23. Lost**

Two hours would always seem like a long time to him. But he didn't care. For now, he was thankful that time didn't fly so fast.

**24. His Drug**

She hadn't gone to school for a week and he suddenly grew more irritable. He didn't know why; must be because he never had a single smoke in a while.

Hell, he couldn't even get himself to smoke now. For once, smoking wasn't the best feeling anymore.

**25. Magnets**

She marveled at how his large hand could enclose hers so easily, with no effort at all; sliding it in the spaces with perfect fit. She smiled as she stared at their entwined hands.

"I've always thought my hands were too small for the piano," she admitted.

He smirked and held both of their hands up to her face.

"But they're perfect for mine."


End file.
